okage_shadow_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Marlene
Marlene, formally known as Princess Marlene, is the princess of the world in Okage. She is highly respected and all of the people love her, though because of her upbringing she is very bratty and stuck up. Ari and party members meet her in Rashelo, after saving her from the Bubble Evil King. Afterwards, she claims to own ⅔ of Ari, with Stan owning the remaining amount. Personality As a princess, Marlene has been spoiled since she was young and because of that expects that she will get anything she wants. Appearance Marlene slightly shorter than Ari, and has a slender build. People are always mentioning how cute and "doll-like" she is. She has long orange hair with straight across bangs, and large bright red eyes. She wears a red dress that has darker red stripes, and seven belts around her, three that are horizontal; one around her torso, the mid-point of her dress, and the outer rim, then four that are vertical and evenly spaced around her torso, from the bottom to the bust. Her dress has puffy sleeves with white spiky cloth edges. The portion of her dress covering her bust seems to be made of the same material of the belts, while the darker portion appears to be softer. In the center of her torso is a jagged column from the bottom to the bust, also appearing to be the same material as the belts. She wears red flats. She has bandages around the front parts of her hair, forming two large ringlets on both sides of her face. She wears a dark metal (possible aged copper) crown, with a purple diamond shaped jewel in the center. (The jewel seems to be missing on her game model.) History Before the events of Okage: Shadow King, Marlene travels around the world with her butler Beiloune visiting the towns. Relationships Ari At first, Marlene is only interested in having a new servant who would do whatever she wished. She labels Ari as "The offender" for falling into her when Stan wanted to posses her (presumably grabbing her breasts to catch himself). While at his house she becomes rather attached to his mother, even wanting to find a rare Moonlight flower for her as a present for teaching her how to cook. Afterwards, she eases up on Ari and his family encourages their relationship, wanting him to give her the Old Music Box. She becomes jealous when Ari talks to Linda in Madril, especially when Linda calls him "Coach" and encourages her thoughts that Ari doesn't care about her at all. After secluding herself from Ari for the night, the next day she informs him that he is no longer her servant, and she asks Linda what she likes about Ari. Linda then says "His big yellow eyes", making everyone realize that Linda has been talking about Stan the entire time. While Rosalyn begins laughing, Marlene informs Ari that he is now her servant for life. Depending on the player's choices, Ari can return Marlene's feeling, though to a degree he will always care for her even without player interaction. In the ending, Marlene and Ari will walk into Ari's house holding hands. Stan Marlene and Stan have a rivalry over who owns Ari. Through negotiations, Marlene decided how much of Ari each of them would own. Linda Linda and Marlene seem to have a rocky relationship, as when they first meet Linda convinces Marlene that Ari doesn't care for her at all. After Marlene and the party find out the truth, they do not have much interaction. Beiloune Beiloune is her devoted butler. He Trivia * Marlene is the only person or monster to damage Ari outside of battle, dealing 19 damage when slapping him in Aquatic Ruins. Gallery 8ADCC047-4054-496D-B918-2A0EF802816D.jpeg 89155567-F0EC-4CA4-80FE-379AF7D669B6.jpeg A9FCFA32-D32F-4BBC-B7D9-76E45749D4F0.jpeg|Early concept art 962080C5-92D4-42D1-8E2A-7C3546D153FB.jpeg|Official concept art (with Linda) Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters